


Galletas azules

by aguasturbias



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, Galletas Azules, M/M, Slash, español, nueva york
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-12 23:41:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aguasturbias/pseuds/aguasturbias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Las galletas azules, desde que Percy recuerda, eran la manera de su madre de decirle que todo estaría mejor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Galletas azules

— ¿Hay galletas?

Es tarde y ha nevado. Afuera parece que el aire se congela a pedacitos, brillando contra la luz de las ventanas. Pero a Percy no le importa eso; está demasiado concentrado en los ensayos que tiene que presentar para el lunes y que no ha terminado a pesar de tener tres meses enteros para hacerlo.

—Creo.

Los pasos de Nico resuenan cuando finalmente se levanta de la cama y se dirige a la cocina. Percy no levanta la mirada ni le recuerda que las galletas azules están en algún punto de la alacena. Las letras del ensayo se desdibujan un poco, sus ojos pesados por el sueño, y sobre eso, el ruido de Nico destrozando la alacena en busca de las galletas.

— ¿Quieres?—le pregunta Nico desde la cocina. Percy intenta centrarse en el tema que le corresponde, pero los pasos de Nico se acercan a la habitación y seguro ha encontrado las galletas. No es que tenga hambre, claro.

—No tengo hambre.

Nico se encoge de hombros, burlón, ante el esfuerzo que parece ponerle a sus trabajos y se sienta en la cama cruzando las piernas. El jarro de galletas reposa en su brazo y aunque Percy no tiene hambre, que ha cenado como una persona normal (comida congelada), las galletas lo tientan.

Son las galletas azules de mamá. Uno puede comer y no tener hambre, beber y no tener sed, y decir tonterías, pero uno no puede dejar de comer las galletas azules de su madre.

Percy intenta no cavilar demasiado, porque sabe que no acabara nunca ese ensayo si lo hace, pero no puede evitarlo. Incluso cuando todo fue cambiando y Percy debió alejarse e ir a la universidad, lejos del Campamento Mestizo, las galletas azules siempre lo hicieron sentir mejor, como Nico. Nico que llegaba y se iba, hasta que un día no se fue más.

Las galletas azules, desde que Percy recuerda, eran la manera de su madre de decirle que todo estaría mejor. 

Percy cree tener una epifanía sobre sus ensayos de Pedagogía. Afuera nieva y parece que Nico se acabará las galletas si no lo detiene antes de que sea demasiado tarde. 

—Hey. Déjame una.

Nico levanta una ceja (“te conozco”) y sonríe un poco; en sus labios hay pedacitos de galletas que tiñen ligeramente sus labios de azul y Percy siente que el ir salvando al mundo ha pagado su cuenta. Los ensayos se quedan en el escritorio y Nico abandona el jarro de galletas en la mesa de noche, justo antes de que Percy se robe una y se la meta a la boca.

La nieve vuelve a caer afuera. No importa.


End file.
